


【授翻/奇异铁】Worthy Scars

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Scars, boyfriend banter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 作为钢铁侠，Tony Stark这些年留下了许多伤痕，但他并不介意，Stephen对此亦然。





	【授翻/奇异铁】Worthy Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worthy Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843576) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：在这篇文里Tony丝毫未因自己的伤痕而觉得羞耻，这更像是他和Stephen之间可爱迷人的时刻。

Tony全身都是大大小小不计其数的伤痕。皮肤上的凹陷与凸起，各式各样，从头到脚都有，都被仔细地隐藏在他精心裁剪的西装或是铁甲下面。他对此从未有过什么特殊的情感，既非羞耻，也无骄傲。他知道有些人会把它们视作战士、英雄的标志，另一些人则将其看作代价高昂的错误。无论如何，Tony很少会让这个问题占据自己头脑的宝贵空间，除却两次例外。

一次是一开始和Pepper在一起的时候。她从未因为伤疤而以他为耻，但在夜晚的时候，Tony和她躺在一起，会看到她小心翼翼地追索摩挲着他胸膛上、有时是手上的那些疤痕。她最喜欢的仿佛总是他那颗闪闪发光的心，她的表情总带着悲哀、受伤。不是怜悯; Pepper 从不会那样残忍，只是记忆罢了。Tony开始将这些伤疤与背叛、与伤害联系在一起。每一道都代表一次Pepper悲伤或恐惧的记忆，即便她不会承认。尽管如此，Tony ·搞砸一切·Stark多少能从中体会到蕴含的情绪，知道她有多在乎自己，每一道伤疤都在凸显着让他知道她有多爱自己，这尚且还算不错。

最终一切也随着与Pepper的结束而结束，伤痕也变回了它们一如既往的样子。除却留下需要改正的错误之外，毫无意义，一无是处。

另一次，则出乎意料来自于Stephen Strange 的好奇心(inqusitive mind)。

他以一种古怪的方式爱上了那个人。在这个满是严肃问题和正经人物的世界里，那人的挖苦讽刺令人耳目一新。在智力与身体上都颇具争强好胜的天性，而挑战这个人的空间界限也成了Tony生活离不开的游戏。Tony 成功地把自己变成了圣所中的常驻角色、Wong的同盟、Strange信任的存在。当Tony第一次成功说服法师放弃自己的工作而只是为了去做散个步这样简单的小事之时，简直是激动不已。更令人满意的是看着对方与Peter的关系增进，让他看到了这个人并不像最初表现得那样是不可逾越的山峰的证据。事情就从那里开始发生了变化，急切，而迅速。

Tony与Stephen一起度过的第一个晚上无关性/爱，这让他很是失望。已经很晚了，Tony 既不想开车，又对法师的传送门觉得厌烦，于是他决定待在圣所。从Stephen脸上露出的笑容来看他知道这个建议很受欢迎。那天晚上，Tony脱掉了衣服，丝毫没觉得羞耻。他知道自己的身体是什么样，都习惯了。

当他转过身来，赤身面对着已经爬到床上的Stephen的时候，还是感到了惊讶。对方穿着睡衣裤和一件轻薄的T恤(这不公平)，以饱含开放的、求知意味的目光在他身上逡巡。

Tony朝医生皱起眉头，“你现在是在认真分析我的伤势吗?”stephen 扬起头不动声色地笑了笑。。

“来吧。”他拍了拍身旁的床。

Tony翻了白眼爬上床，靠在枕头上躺下，伸展下身体沉入了舒适的床垫里。不知为何他从未将圣所与一张柔软舒适的床联系到一起。他闭上眼睛，发出一声赞赏的呻吟。

之后他们彼此沉默了一会儿，直到倏然间，一根纤细的颤抖着的手指抚上了Tony的胸膛，摩挲着上面伤疤的痕迹。Tony睁开眼望着Stephen,对方的眼中仍然闪烁着盎然。这让他觉得自己好像被监视了，于是瞥了对方一眼。

“这会让你困扰吗?”

“一点都不。”  Tony摇了摇头。

Stephen继续沿着伤痕抚摩，而Tony在心中默念那些伤疤的来历。他从爱人的脸上能猜测出对方用自己的医学背景做了同样的事情。很快，Tony就发现了动作行进的模式，从最新的伤疤渐渐到最旧的伤痕，他觉得就说得通了。Stephen很熟悉他最近的伤痕。

当Stephen继续着动作，Tony不得不努力忍住不要让自己在医生的触摸下颤抖，那感觉出奇地好，好到Tony一直不停瞥向Stephen的手以确保他不是用了什么魔法。不过，对方的享受给Tony带来了想要立刻驱散的某种紧张感觉。

“我的伤疤真有那么迷人吗? "Stephen闻言抬头看向他。“有点，一路走来你真的经历了很多。”Tony蹙眉，“意思是……?”

Stephen面上的表情突然变得愈发严肃,是Tony喜爱的那种他称之为“我的至尊法姉”的样子。他可能是从Wong那里偷来的那个称呼。

  “想想这些彷痕。毎一道都代表着一种体验,无企是痛苦、骄傲、生存一一”手指抚过一道小小的凸起的疤痕，那是Tony被摔进某个建筑后装甲向内弯折而造成的，“抑或是让人学到教訓的一课。”

      “若非是过去这几十年的每分每秒每时每刻,无论好坏,你都不会成为今天的你。”Stephen终于直视着他的眼晴,手指缠绕在他此刻生命之力所在的位置，“而我也一样。”、

Tony凝視着爱人脸上真挚的表情，感到有什幺东西在心中膨胀涌劫,他伸出手,温柔地将対方顫抖的双手握住,用力地亲吻了对方。一直半悬在他身上的Stephen微微向下一压，将Tony完全推进了被窝里。

Stephen抽离了一些，于是Tony不必用双手承重来平衡身上的圧力,他朝法师笑了笑:“那个我参加聚会的吋候弄倒了一整桌香槟塔然后在屁股上留下的疤痕算不算值得得啊?”

Stephen呻吟着倒回一边，Tony撅起嘴望着対方。“嘿！不就因为我没有吸取教训还做了三次——”一道金色的光笼在他的嘴上,阻止了他说出剩下的话。

Stephen瞪着他：“闭嘴,不然我就让你睡沙发。”

Tony微微一笑，向下挪动身子直到把头靠在Stephen的胸前。他从不介意自己的伤痕，除了在它令Pepper 难过的吋候。听到Stephen 的解释则是另一种美好的感觉。只要看看Stephen颤抖的双手,就会知道他懂。无论Tony是否介意自己的伤痕,无论那些伤痕是否出于自愿，都并不意味着那就不是组成他的、重要的部分。


End file.
